


To the Siren's Lair

by BirdofHermies



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdofHermies/pseuds/BirdofHermies
Summary: The Lord of Shadows and Henry go on a quest...
Relationships: Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 41





	To the Siren's Lair

"UWOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe it! What was she? Was she real? Was she an angel? Was she actually an angel who descended to the Devildom in order to bring him salvation?!

"Levi-senpai, are you...alright?"

A mousy voice asked of him, waving a hand over his face. For a few minutes now, her "Levi-senpai" had been entranced. His normally pale cheeks were bathed in a rosy tinge that made him seem like a little boy, rather than a demon. 

"Alright? I'm more than alright! I'm so happy, I could die!" He exclaimed, some kind of ticket being clasped within his palm. 

"It'll go to waste if you die, senpai.." Yasha, the exchange student, mentioned; about to snatch the ticket away as punishment for his brash words, when Levi protected it. 

"Alright, alright. I won't say it again! But still! Is this for real? How did you come across such a thing?! This is...this is too good to be true!"

"That's what you said last month too, during the Sucre Frenzy meet and greet." She answered, ignoring the How's.

"This and that are two different things!" He defended. "This is a pass to watch Ruri-chan's voice actress dubbing, live! LIVE!" Again, the mere thought and mention of it was enough to give him a surge of renewed vigor. How lucky was he? He didn't know how this Yasha, a normie, was able to procure such a valuable treasure, but that was beside the point now. 

Now, Levi had something more dreadful to face...

...normie clothes.

He didn't know what to do, didn't know what to wear. And that, that was when his head snapped back to Yasha, a glint of hope in his eyes and a smirk upon his devious lips. 

"Yasha, you'll go with me right? Looking for clothes? You're an expert in normie culture...so, you'll help me, right? This glorious event is the day after tomorrow! We have to go tomorrow! We have to get clothes tomorrow!" 

The Avatar of Envy was so excited, and Yasha had to admit that, it never ceased to amaze her when she saw the demon in this state of ecstasy...specially when he was the type to sulk easily when he felt envious of something, or when he was forced to do some task he deemed menial and, well...normal. The girl could only smile in defeat as she nodded her head. 

"If we want to make the best of our day tomorrow, we have to turn in early today." She urged. 

"Then you'll go with me!? Lol, hehe~ you really are like Henry." The self-proclaimed TSL expert said, giddy and smiling, albeit blushing more in excitement. To this, Yasha merely nodded and departed for the day, but not without waving a goodnight to her dearest senpai. 

"Let's have fun tomorrow!" Was the fading sound that his favorite "Henry" heard, whilst vanishing into the distant end of the corridor. 

*** * ***

"Senpai, if you don't hurry, I'm going to let Asmo take care of you."

Yasha and Levi's friendship had gotten to the point where she could, not only enter Levi's room without knocks, but could also feed Henry the goldfish. 

And that was what she was doing at that very moment, sprinkling demonic fish food for Levi's beloved pet whilst his owner was rummaging through a mountain of clothes, indecisive of what to wear, STILL, after two hours of frantic picking. 

"Eeeeeeeeeh. That wasn't the plan." He whined, picking up a navy jacket. This one had no hood. It did, however, had seemingly fashionable silver buttons lining the sleeves. The zipper was hidden beneath a flap of clothing that can also be buttoned along the collar. "I don't really think this one looks good at all..." Because it looked so 'yesterday'. It might have been fashionable a few hundred years ago, but today, not so much. 

"Well, I said I'd go shopping with you senpai, not go through your whole closet." She did, however, liked feeding Henry. She also liked watching him swim in his little home. 

"I'll be finished soon." He urged her to be a bit more patient, somewhat annoyed that she didn't pay much attention to his plight. As much as he loves his pet, Henry--and he knew how wonderful and fascinating he is--Levi kind of wanted a different Henry's attention too. 

"C'mon, Y-Yasha. Can't you pick something for me? This is too daunting!" He never knew that it'd be like this. 

Yasha almost rolled her eyes. If morning wares took him this long, what more when they began their journey for the perfect clothes for tomorrow's event?

With a deep sigh, the infamous exchange student HAD no choice but to agree. Not that it was too tedious a task, oh no. It may not show, but mind you, the young girl was quite amused. Seeing him in such a frenzy was entertaining, but she had to feign mild annoyance so that he wouldn't be too flustered; and so that, she wouldn't result in dishing out too many taunts. 

Turning to the troubled Leviathan, she saw that he had already donned a pretty decent attire. A white round neck shirt for his top, plain and pristine. For his pants, they seemed like normal enough jeans. No rips, no designs; they were straight cut denim which fitted his frame rather well. He looked pretty 'normie', putting it in his usually vindictive terms. After that quick examination, she eyed the pile of discarded clothes, haphazard in their chaotic mound upon the demon's bed. What would look good, what would look good... She thought to herself. So many clothes, he had so many clothes that it felt like his plight was akin to a girl's who didn't know what to wear. Yasha expected much of this from Asmodeus, not Leviathan. 

"Ah, I think this should do." Finally, after a quick appraisal of all the garb, Yasha fished out a vest of lavender, one whose shade was just a bit darker than the shade of his hair. The vest had a breast pocket on each side, styled with a zipper that had an ornate silver puller. The hem of double lining of silver, simple enough. And if ever he thought of closing up the vest, it had intricate metal buttons that can be clasped together. 

"Are you sure this is okay?" After being handed the piece of clothing, Levi looked at it apprehensively. 

"Yes, I'm sure." And while her Lord of Shadows wore the vest, she helped him complete the look by placing some sunglasses upon his face. With a satisfied nod, she felt proud. For a stroll to the Human realm, this looked normal enough. He looked normal enough. 

"Casually touching and staring at me like this..." Levi scowled, blushing faintly. For some reason, even Yasha was flustered from seeing this expression on his face, making her ruffle the hair that he had combed prior to getting dressed. "OI!" 

"Don't make it sound like I'm doing something indecent." She spat, moving over to Henry's little home. "We'll be going now, Henry. You keep the fort down, while me and the Lord of Shadows are on a quest, okay?" And as if understanding every word she said, Henry the goldfish swam in a circle before stopping at the point where the human had pressed her index. 

"Oi, Yasha, c'mon. Let's go." Levi barked the order that stole his companion's attention from his pet. 

"Finally." A taunting look flashed on her visage for but a moment, to which Levi scoffed at. If only he didn't have to prepare for this meeting with Ruri-chan's voice actress, there's no way that he'd go on a shopping spree with this normie. Or, or! If the event wasn't tomorrow, he'd have bought everything that he needed from Akuzon. 

With those final thoughts in mind, he locked his bedroom door the moment that his human stepped out. 

It was time to go on a quest to complete their mission-- his mission. 

_Lord of Shadows, hehe~!_

Despite his quiet complaint, he felt somehow...delighted that his "Henry" acknowledged him as her "Lord of Shadows".

* * *

_I...I underestimated the depth of Levi-senpai's wallet. _

Four hours. It's been four hours, eight minutes, and 25 seconds since they've started on this venture into the Human Realm, and they were already knee-deep in shopping bags.

Yasha knew that this shouldn't be surprising at all, but his enthusiasm really took her aback. The girl wouldn't have been so shocked if they were carrying bags and bags of Anime collectibles, manga, games and other otaku stuff...but no. These were clothes, shoes, accessories, and any other things that he deemed important in terms of fashion. Every shop they passed, Leviathan would enter enthusiastically then exit with a bag or two in tow. It's gotten so bad that she was already struggling to carry their purchase; and even she could tell that Levi was also having troubles. 

Yet he showed no signs of stopping. 

"Senpai, can we rest for a bit?"

Four hours of non stop walking. Four hours of nonstop fittings and changing, complaints, and anxiety filled indecision. Jesus, this was Asmodeus levels of shopping dilemma. Never did she expect this from Leviathan. 

Still, she could see how important tomorrow's event was to him. She didn't have the heart to turn heel and leave, no. She wasn't going to do something so awful...but she just had to rest. Normally this amount of walking was nothing to her, however, with the bags that they carried, her arms were beginning to feel like lead. Not to mention, she glimpsed traces of suffering on the Avatar of Envy's face. Despite having procured so many things, despite leaving every store with a trinket or two with them, Yasha could still see reluctance on his face...as if he was internally asking, 'Am I really good enough to wear these?'.

"Fine, let's go sit somewhere." Levi agreed, somewhat begrudging since time will continue to fly by if they rest. Although, part of him thought that it should be okay. He'd give this to his companion, a reward, you can say, for being patient with him. 

When they found a bench underneath a lamp post, they both let out a sigh of relief. Now that they've taken their seat, Levi felt the grasp of aching muscles poking fun at his body. He even heard Yasha's light pants of exhaustion; and with a simple glance, saw the beads of sweat descending her visage, down to her slender neck. The little beads glistened underneath the sunlight, making him suddenly avert his eyes from her...grunting. 

"You humans have the endurance of a baby." He muttered bitterly. 

"Says the one who looks like he's about to drop." She muttered back, taking a deep breath and exhaling as she leaned back. "My arms are killing me."

Levi scowled, stealing another look at Yasha. She looked really tired. Humans are so weak and fragile... He thought to himself as he too leaned back. There was an inkling of guilt that lingered within his chest, it was probably the first time that he felt it. No. That was wrong. The Avatar of Envy often felt it when he inconvenienced the girl...not that he cared. He didn't care. He didn't. 

"Sorry." He whispered in a low, dejected voice. 

"About what?" The words came from him so suddenly that it took her by surprise. Curious orbs veered its way over to where her companion sat, that same look of gloom hanging upon his expression. 

By this time, Levi had focused his sights on the ground and at the bags that they've carried with them. He looked serious. "I said that I was looking forward to hanging out with you, that we'll have fun...but look at you. Your normie face is screaming for home."

"So...I'm sorry." He added after what seemed like a few seconds of glacial silence. 

"Does the Lord of Shadow always have to be this gloomy?" Instead of accepting the misplaced apology, Yasha posed a question in response. This got Leviathan's attention for the most part, eyes wide and taken with her question. "I, Henry, have accepted this quest and am dedicated to seeing it through."

"Yasha--"

"Besides," She interrupted, "Everyone gets tired from questing and grinding, right? We just need to recover a bit of AP to keep on moving. Plus, I never said I wasn't enjoying this. Don't just go assuming things on your own. I hear that ice cream restores quite a bit of AP, specially if it's a parfait." 

Normally, Levi would have been angry that some human was lecturing him; not to mention, was rude enough to deny the apology that he mustered to utter. And yet, as he stared on at the Yasha that now faced him, he was speechless. How dare this human be like this? 

And he couldn't move. So when she reached out to push his chin up to close his gaping mouth, Leviathan couldn't smack her hand away. 

"Senpai, don't worry so much or else you'll have a break out by tomorrow. You don't want that, right? You want Ruri-chan's voice actress to see you so sad?"

"Of course not! Who do you think I am, you normie?" Clearly, there was a bit of embarrassment in his face, evident in the furious shade of crimson that tainted his cheeks. Her words caused him to stand up abruptly, trying to avoid "Henry's" taunting stare that had melted to that of concern. 

He had never felt like this before, it felt like his chest was going to erupt, but not out of anger or annoyance...but with something else. Joy, maybe? He felt so happy at the moment, but didn't want to give her the satisfaction of making her believe that it was because of her words. His ears began to feel warm, and it felt like he'd tremble if he looked at her right then and there. Was he embarrassed? He didn't know. Was he flustered? He thought that maybe he was. He wanted out of this stupor. 

"We--we've rested enough! We have enough AP! Let's go, Henry! We're not yet done with our quest. The final battle has yet to come! We have to equip ourselves well, come! Don't make me wait, or we wont have parfait later!" He barked his orders. 

"Yes, yes, Lord of Shadows, you've made your point. I'm coming."

Levi stole a quick glance at his companion again, this time seeing that she had that silly little smile on her face. "Hmph." And then he'd look away again, gathering their things before storming off to once again continue on their adventure.

_Maybe...she isn't such a normie after all._

**Author's Note:**

> \- End of Chapter 1 -


End file.
